


Friday Night Drinking Games

by Brownies96, Crazy_reading_girl0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking Games, Gen, Oneshot, Pining, Remus being Remus, Spoilers for SvS Redux, damn Thomathy work out your issues, this wasn't meant to be angsty I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownies96/pseuds/Brownies96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_reading_girl0/pseuds/Crazy_reading_girl0
Summary: Take a shot whenever:Roman references Disney/sings a Disney songVirgil sits wrongLogan makes an accidental punPatton punsVirgil is peak emo cultureLogan adjusts his glassesAnyone is gay (they steal each other’s clothes, etc.)Patton calls someone kiddoRoman whips his sword out ;)Roman does something stupid [Not again Remus, Thomas couldn’t lie for a month after that]Patton censors someoneLogan has emotionsFinish your drink when Thomas has a crisis
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Implied LAMP/CALM, pre-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Friday Night Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> More in depth warning for Remus being Remus, he mentions somnophilia for a minute and implies that Janus is a bottom.

Take a shot whenever:

Roman references Disney/sings a Disney song

Virgil sits wrong

Logan makes an accidental pun

Patton puns

Virgil is peak emo culture

Logan adjusts his glasses 

Anyone is gay (they steal each other’s clothes, etc.)

Patton calls someone kiddo

Roman whips his sword out ;)

~~ Roman does something stupid  ~~ Not again Remus, Thomas couldn’t lie for a month after that

Patton censors someone

Logan has emotions

Finish your drink when Thomas has a crisis

Remus might have been the one to start the list, but Janus had taken over quickly after the Roman does something stupid incident which would hopefully never be discussed again (meaning Remus would mention it every 10 minutes).

It was easy enough to hide out of sight once the oh-so-perfect sides had gone to the kitchen. They didn’t even need to eat so long as Thomas ate, but apparently Patton thought family dinner was cute so they all had to do it. So on the ground on the other side of the couch they sat, with two shot glasses and a bottle of Remus’ bathtub moonshine (can also be used as hand sanitiser).

“This tastes like feet,” Janus complained.

“Actually it tastes more like a foot fetish if you ask me,” Remus replied lazily.

“Nice, please keep that 1000 feet away from me.” Janus already knew where it was going before Remus replied.

“A thousand feet you say?” Remus wiggled his eyebrows.

“How about breakfast for dinner?” Virgil suggested, “Time is meaningless anyway.” Drink.

“That is an excellent suggestion.” Logan said.

“I think you mean eggs-ellent,” Patton quipped. Two drinks.

The best thing about drinking with Remus was that he barely changed between drinks until he passed out, and even then, as soon as he came to it was the same old Remus, implying all the terrible things Janus should have done while he’d been passed out.

“Sooooo,” Remus said, not that there was any point in him pretending to drag the statement out, no thought went through his head without being vocalised. “Still no callback.”

“‘Apparently’ pushing people down the stairs until they give you what you want is wrong.”Janus sighed.

“But it’s so fun! People are like slinkies!” Remus mimed. “Are you drunk enough that you can’t tell the truth anymore yet?”

“Fill me up and I’ll get there.” Janus handed over his glass.

“Oh I’d love to.” Remus laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Dammit Remus I mean the alcohol.”

They took several more shots as Roman burst into ‘Almost there’ from the Princess and the Frog. One for the song, once for the part where Roman sang “I remember Daddy told me” and Patton took over for “Fairytales can come true, but you gotta make ‘em happen it all depends on you.” And one so Janus didn’t have to watch Remus wiggle his eyebrows at ‘Daddy’. 

Janus could feel the words going fuzzy in his mouth, it wasn’t that he couldn’t tell the truth, it was just that it was a lot of work and honestly? Remus understood him anyway, so it wasn’t like it was that important. Also the words were getting stuck. But he could totally still have done it if he wanted to. Yep. Definitely.

“I’m not too drunk to tell the truth,” he drawled.

“Which means you are! Oh this is gonna be fun!” Remus grinned, popping his eyes a little as he did just for the dramatic effect.

“Logan didn’t adjust his glasses!” Janus said. Drink.

“Oop and Virgil can’t sit in his chair!” Remus added. Drink.

They were gross to watch, all touchy-feely and lovey, it made Janus sick, especially watching Virgil sit through it all like he’d never been behind the couch with them. Before Virgil had left it had been his and Janus’ thing, sitting behind the couch and snarking. But after Virgil had left Remus had filled the empty space with a drinking game. And thank goodness he had, snarking alone was no fun at all.

Janus saw Remus tense as Roman was given a pat on the back from Patton. What they were doing wasn’t healthy, for either of them, but that had never stopped them before. 

“Yes, I definitely wish Roman was here with me instead of you,” Janus said, reaching around and playing an unsteady hand on Remus’ shoulder.

“You say the nicest things,” Remus leaned into the touch. And because they could never have a sweet touching moment, immediately followed it by licking Janus’s hand. Janus just sighed but didn’t move his hand, Remus was warm, no other reason for it. None whatsoever.

* * *

Cleaning up dinner didn’t take long (it never did when Patton cooked), but getting back upstairs took quite some time after Roman’s dramatic gasp at the sight of Janus and Remus passed out on the couch in each other’s arms. The only blessing was that they at least had their clothes on (and knowing Remus that was a considerable blessing).

Virgil gave them a mistrustful glare before pulling Roman up the stairs “Ignore them,” he mumbled.

“Be with you in a minute,” Patton called up. He felt . . . something and it wasn’t pleasant. Guilt? But what did he have to feel guilty about? He’d always just tried his best. He thought back to his last conversation with Roman and Janus, an act that didn’t cost him anything but put a little bit of good into the world. Even if he didn’t agree with Remus, even if he didn’t always approve of Janus, he still ought to be kind to them. 

Patton pulled an old blanket from the corner of the room and draped it over them, careful to cover Janus’ scales because he was pretty sure reptiles were cold-blooded. 

“I assume you don’t want me to mention this to Roman or Virgil?” Logan asked, fiddling with his glasses.

“It’s not a secret,” Patton said back. “But we all care about Thomas and they’re a part of him, it’s just gonna take them some time to see that.”

“I hope you’re right.” Logan said, shepherding Patton up the stairs with a badly hidden yawn.

Janus opened one eye and smiled to himself.


End file.
